La Doctrina Socialista
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: Es muy conocido el hecho de que China es una Republica Socialista, y más obvio aun el saber que quien lo introdujo en eso fue la URSS…¿Pero cómo fue que Iván le dio a conocer su doctrina a Yao? Un Lemon "ligerito" 100%Yaoi


_**¡Holaaaaa! Hace meses que no me aparecía por aquí, ¡ya extrañaba mi perfil!, y el "subir story"...TT^TT, pero ya estoy aquil!, aun así no he podido actualizar mi fic de "Ellos dos son míos", pido una disculpa, ando escasa de ideas [me siento Masashi Kishimoto, sin ideas...].**_

_**Les traigo mi primer fic lemon, esta un tanto largo para gusto de todos...xD Es un RussiaxChina, IvánxYao...xD**_

_**Bueno lean, y pongan sus reviciones si les gusto, eso me inspirara a escribir más lemon [cof, cof]!**_

* * *

**La Doctrina Socialista**

Miró hacía la ventana, estaba nevando y terriblemente nublado, ¿Cuándo se le había metido la idea de visitar ese país en pleno invierno?

Pero era necesario…

Al menos en China siempre estaba templado, tenía un clima agradable aun en invierno, algo que parecía no concordar en Rusia.

-¿Gustas Vodka Yao? – fue el primer ofrecimiento de la noche por parte de ese hombre tan alto y poderoso a quien parecía no afectarle el frio, ni mucho menos que ese fuera el séptimo vaso de licor que tomaba en el tiempo que llevaban platicando.

-N-no…gracias, pero aceptaría un poco de té si fueras tan amable aru- Respondió Yao mientras castañeaba los dientes.

Toris que estaba al lado del ruso sonrió a China mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el té caliente que el invitado tanto apetecía.

-No entiendo porque a los extranjeros no les gusta beber vodka aquí, es decir; ¡Que mejor forma de disfrutar de el que en mi propia casa!¿daa?- le sonrió el rubio mientras le señalaba la botella en forma de contenedor de medicina lleno de licor.

El chino le miro a los ojos mientras se volvía a acomodar esa tela de seda a la espalda que lo cubría del frio. Miro a su alrededor; esa casa era enorme, si, incluso más que la suya. La sala en la que charlaban tenía una decoración rustica, algo pasada de moda y un poco polvosa, en si tenía una apariencia descuidada, pero no estaba desgastada, incluso parecía que aguantaría otros siglos más. Habían mapas y cuadros, un globo terráqueo y lo que más llamaba la atención en aquel recinto; una enorme bandera roja, con el dibujo que una oz y un martillo, ambos de color amarillo…si, no podía olvidar que estaba frente al representante de la URSS, Iván Braginski, dueño y señor de esas tierras e hijo del socialismo.

Y era esa misma razón la que lo traía esa tarde de invierno ruso a esa enorme mansión.

Después de tantos años de lucha y peleas, Yao decidió que lo mejor para su casa era esa forma de gobierno llamada "socialismo", tan puesta de moda después de una serie de revoluciones y las mudanzas de países como Lituania, Letonia, Estonia, Ucrania y Belarus a casa de Russia, formando así la organización más grande del mapa, denominada simplemente "URSS".

"Quien diría que ese niño de piel lechosa que hace tiempo estaba bajo el poder de los tártaros terminaría en este hombre que tengo frente a mi" pensó Yao al recordar a ese niño que en tantos problemas se metía. También recordaba cuando el ya era una nación grande y respetada, mientras que su vecino, era un infante siempre temeroso de otros países.

-Bueno, y… ¿a qué debo tu visita Yao?-pregunto Iván sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo en que volvía a llenar su vaso de hielos y vodka ante la mirada atónita del chino.

-Yo… eh tomado muy enserio tu propuesta, aru -dijo el mayor en edad mientras sonrojado desviaba la mirada del ruso.

Lituania que dejaba el té en manos del chino lo miró atónito, recordando como el llegó tan pobre y débil ante Iván y como él lo había aceptado en su "Unión de Republicas Sociales Soviéticas".

-¡Daaa! Me alegra muchísimo saber que decidiste unirte a mi –dijo el rubio mientras alegre se levantaba del sillón de cuero rojo que ocupaba en ese momento.

-No me malinterpretes Iván –recalco el chino mientras comenzaba a sorber de su té.

Lituania suspiro por lo bajo ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre de cabello castaño quisiera unirse a Iván? , solo rogaba porque recapacitara.

-No entiendo Yao, creí que quería formar parte de mis aliados-le contesto triste el ruso mientras volvía a ocupar su sillón y jugaba con un hielo proveniente de su vaso –o al menos esa fue mi propuesta para el representante de la China.

-Lo único que deseo de ti es que me enseñes a usar el socialismo – le interrumpió el chino mientras lo miraba de cierta forma, quizás, altanero- eso es lo único quiero de ti aru.

-jaja, ya veo

Iván suspiro mientras miraba la bandera, se levanto y fue a delinearla con el dedo, en especial las armas de progreso y trabajo que en ella estaban pintadas con amarillo.

–Estos son los colores del socialismo ¿lo sabías?- pregunto el más alto al tigre asiático.

-Lo sé aru, sobra decirlo.

-Veras Yao, el socialismo es un arma, un arma de doble filo que pocos países como yo, han sabido manejar- parloteo el ruso mientras mostraba una sonrisa fuera de su acostumbrada forma infantil, una mueca llena de astucia y algo de picardía.

-Lo sé, y me siento capaz de manejarlo aru-se defendió mientras al igual que el ruso, mostraba su rostro más intimidante.

Lituania suspiro, que agradable era escuchar eso.

-Está bien, confiare en ti Yao- le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro- mañana veremos bajo qué condiciones te enseñare a usar la doctrina.

-¿Cuáles serán los términos?-pregunto el del traje de seda imperial.

-No sé, son diferentes para cada país ¿verdad Toris?

-S-sí, señor Iván – contesto con los ojos entrecerrados, cabizbajo y sonrojado.

-De acuerdo Iván, mañana temprano veremos tus condiciones.

-Que Toris te arregle la recamara Yao- y volteando a ver al lituano le dijo- Por favor Toris, prepárale la misma recamara que usaste tú la primera vez que llegaste aquí ¿da?

-Pero s-señor Iván yo…

-Ya oíste lo que te ordene querido Toris, y apresurarte, después me gustaría que me llevaras el vodka a mi recamara ¿entiendes?

El lituano se sonrojo, mientras apretaba los puños detrás de el, no tuvo más opción que aceptar inclinando la cabeza en completo silencio.

Yao sonrió a Iván, mientras el ruso le devolvía la sonrisa infantil tan propia de él, sin más el anfitrión salió de la sala y dejo al chino y al lituano solos.

* * *

-Señor Yao, he tenido su cama con las sabanas de seda que usted mismo ha traído, también puse el incienso que portaba en la maleta –dijo Toris mientras le pasaba al chino una piyama.

-Gracias Toris, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-S-si -contesto el lituano temblando, no sabía exactamente si por el frio o los nervios de saber que en unos minutos estaría frente a Iván "sirviéndole el vodka".

-¿Por qué demuestras tanto respeto a Iván?, parece que en vez de ser su aliado, fueras su sirviente…

El lituano lo miro sonrojado, recordó cuando él llegó a esa misma casa, estaba tan débil y miles de problemas torturaban su pobre alma. Entonces llegó a Iván, él le ofreció su protección, su casa, su estilo de vida y su nombre, pero el precio era alto. Entre las tantas cosas que más le dolieron estaban las de no poner un pie fuera de la mansión ni mucho menos en territorio polaco sin el consentimiento del propio Iván…y por consecuente, a no ver a Feliks. Tampoco podía desapartarse de Iván si él no se lo pedía (y eso nunca pasaba, a menos que la situación lo ameritara). También le tenía que servir en todo lo que el ruso ordenase, desde prepararle la comida hasta tareas que corrompían su alma y frágil cuerpo.

Sabía que era horrible estar bajo el poder de Iván, pero también sabía que era lo mejor para su pequeño país, tan disperso y problemático.

-Yo, me muestro así porque…-y mirando el suelo pensativo, susurro unas palabras que estaban lejos de ser verdad-…le admiro.

-Ah, entiendo –le respondió el chino captando el ligero temblor en su débil voz- gracias Toris, ya puedes retirarte aru.

Toris tomo torpemente una bandeja, mientras se dirigía tropezando a la puerta, pero antes de dar vuelta a la perilla de la puerta de pino, volteo a ver al asiático.

-Señor Yao, cierre bien su puerta, p-por favor, y…n-no salga en toda la noche, no importa lo que escuche o veo ¿sí?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el otro un tanto asustado por la extraña recomendación.

-E-es…por que las noches en Russia son frías y extrañas…-le susurro el lituano antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta eh irse corriendo…

Yao se quedo pensativo, pero sin más se vistió con la piyama y apago el incienso.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se detuvo de golpe ¿no mostraba desconfianza cerrando la puerta? ¿Qué podría pasarle dentro de esa mansión tan bien vigilada por el ejército rojo?

Sin más dejo la puerta cerrada sin seguro y se recostó en la mullida cama.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos horas, pero Yao no lograba conciliar el sueño, y era de esperarse; la nieve golpeando su ventana y el silbido del aire ruso no era para nada algo que invitase al sueño, además sumando los recientes gemido de dolor de alguien no muy lejos de ahí, hizo que la piel se le despertara en escalofríos.

Sin más se levanto para ir a cerrar la puerta con el bendito seguro, pues los ruidos empezaban a mortificarlo, cuando escucho que la perilla de su puerta se abría.

El chino volteo con agilidad propia de él y observo una fina luz de vela delineando una silueta conocida,

-No puedes dormir ¿eh?-susurro una suave vos infantil.

-No, y parece que tu tampoco, ¿verdad Iván?

El ruso le sonrió, mientras colocaba la vela en una mesa y se sentaba en la cama que antes ocupaba el chino.

-¿Te parece que pongamos los términos y condiciones en que te enseñare a usar el socialismo?- le susurro mirando la flama tenue de la cera.

-Sí, eso sería ahorrar tiempo ¿no?, pero deja que me cambie, ¡no estoy en vestimenta de relaciones públicas!-pidió el chino mientras tomaba su ropa roja, pero la mano del ruso lo detuvo.

-Нет*…no importa Yao ¿daa?-le dijo Iván mientras le tomaba la mano.

Yao le miró extrañado, trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero la fuerza de Iván lo domino tirándolo a la cama.

-¡Qué te pasa Iván!- Pregunto aterrado el asiático, mientras se abrazaba instintivamente a sí mismo.

-¿No querías hablar sobre lo del socialismo? Te voy a poner mis términos ¿sí? – Le propuso el ruso mientras le acariciaba su piel color vainilla.

Yao se asusto demasiado y comenzó a razonar el por qué Toris le había dicho que cerrara la puerta.

-N-no me toques…-le susurro con todo el odio que pudo simular. No lo logró.

-¿No querías oír mis términos?...pues bueno, el primero y más importante es mantener la boca cerrada mientras Iván Braginski habla y manda…-le dijo el más alto mientras le comenzaba a jalar con brusquedad de su de cabello azabache y de un momento a otro le besaba con desesperación, rozando sus fríos labios con los tibios del chino, Yao por su parte forcejeó unos momentos, para después dejarse caer levemente sobre la cama, no sin antes cerrar sus piernas instintivamente.

-No déjame ¡apestas a alcohol! –Le respondió Yao que terminaba de saborear de manera forzada la lengua del rubio que no sabía a otra cosa que a vodka puro- ¡Estas ebrio!

A Iván no pareció afectarle aquel comentario, comenzó a forcejear con los botones de su piyama para tratar de zafarlo, pero su desesperación hizo que reventara los hilos de tales.

-No Yao, no lo estoy…- Susurró el ruso mientras lograba quitarle la camisa de la piyama.

Cualquier persona que no conociera bien a Iván hubiera declarado lo mismo que Yao, pero la pura verdad era que el ruso estaba más cuerdo que el chino en esos momentos. Su comportamiento infantil mezclado con esa lujuria era puro y nato en el, cualquiera que le conozca bien, como el propio Toris, podría asegurar eso. El olor a vodka era tan natural como el saber que la capital de Russia es Moscú, era un olor personal, su firma, su presencia.

Comenzó a besar su cuello tibio, que emanaba un olor peculiar, un tipo de mezcla entre hierbas y frutas dulces, quizá melocotón o melón…

Volvió a sentir sus labios con los del asiático que no hacía otra cosa más que lamentarse, más nunca realizo una maniobra que lo salvara y retirara al ruso. De haberlo hecho, Iván hubiera salido lastimado, no en balde era padre de artes marciales y conocedor de distintas disciplinas de combate.

Yao se separó reclamando el aire que el rubio le había robado, mientras miraba sonrojado y mareado su piel descubierta, respiraba agitado, no sabía si por el aire arrebatado en el beso, o por el acenso de la temperatura corporal tan raro en pleno invierno ruso, pero la lamida que el socialista le dio en la hombro izquierdo lo sacó de su momento de preocupación.

-N-no, ya…por favor, veté -Rogó agitado el castaño.

El otro pareció ignorarlo, pero lo que no pudo ignorar, era la acción de acariciar su delicado cuerpo, en especial la entrepierna.

Yao gimió ligeramente. Tenía que aceptarlo, ese niño indefenso y asustadizo que vivía al norte de su casa le parecía bastante peculiar, siempre sufriendo por frio, hambre y constantes intervenciones de revoltosos en su casa. Cuando fue creciendo, aquel niño desapareció por completo, para dar paso a un hombre alto, fornido, de facciones únicas y con los ojos más dulces que Europa y Asía podían brindar. No, no podría contenerse tanto tiempo, tenía que aceptar que ese"niño problemático" siempre le había resultado interesante.

Volvieron a besarse al tiempo que Iván sentía como el chino entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mano, mientras con su otra mano apoyaba su peso en la cama, dejando de ser la victima del ruso esa noche, y siguieron así hasta que un dolor agudo hizo a Yao estremecerse y gritar mientras trataba de separarse de los labios del ruso. Iván era de esos a los que les encantaba marcar lo suyo, por eso no pudo evitar reír mientras mordía fuertemente el labio inferior del chino hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Idiota…-le susurro al momento en que se restregaba la sangre, aunque a pesar del dolor, el también trataba de suprimir una sonrisa. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que en cierta manera el ruso le excitaba, pero no podía caer tan fácil, Yao esperaba que esto no fuera lo que soviético le estaba pidiendo a cambio de su doctrina. Interiormente se repetía la misma cantaleta de detener esto antes de que el ruso le pidiera algo más, aunque los besos y las caricias que Iván le proporcionaba en la entrepierna no ayudaban mucho para renegarse a tales actos.

El asiático no se dio cuenta cuando el socialista ya le había despojado de toda la ropa, y yacía totalmente expuesto hacía el cuerpo del ruso que cesaba sus besos y caricias para quitarse desesperadamente el abrigo y la bufanda, tirándolas al suelo, también se despojo de la camisa blanca quedando totalmente desnudo del pecho y así seguir dando al chino las clases que tanto pedía en la tarde.

Yao gimió al sentir la presión del pecho del ruso contra el suyo mientras Iván ya comenzaba a tocar el miembro del otro, mientras le susurraba al oído unas palabras en ruso que no podía descifrar. La mano del soviético estaba fría, muy fría lo que le provocaba más que placer, escalofríos, hasta que el calor de la acción lo relajó y comenzó a abrazarse el ruso para sentarse en su regazo y dejarse consentir por él.

-Yao ¿te gusta?-le pregunto con una tranquilidad perfecta que reflejaba que sus acciones eran hechos normales y cotidianos.

-S-si…creó que…yo…no… -Iván comenzó a reír al captar el nerviosismo del que el chino era cautivo y comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de su mano en la capital de China.

Comenzó a escuchar los gemidos entrecortados y gritos ahogados del chino que indicaban que pronto terminaría, se detuvo antes de que Yao se viniera, lo beso mientras le volvía a succionar el labio herido tratando de saborear más de esa sangre. Abrazó las suaves piernas de Yao a su cadera mientras le susurraba más cosas al oído y le arañaba la espalda sin verdadera maleza. Yao trataba de identificar sus susurros, pero la exaltación y presión del momento hacía que sus oídos zumbaran e hiciera más difícil captar las ideas de Iván, dio un ligero quejido cuando sintió un arañazo bastante dolorosos que hizo que Iván se detuviera pasando a remarcar con su dedo índice las marcas que ya había dejado, si, Iván era de esos que les encantaba dejar su marca personal donde fuera.

Cuando pudo relajarse y despejar su mente, el asiático comprendió unas tantas palabras del soviético

-…el socialismo duele, y debes entender que no te enseñaría a usarlo de gratis y sin nada a cambio. Es una doctrina que necesita mucho sacrificio y compromiso de tu parte, pero viendo que no aceptas entrar a la URSS, tendré que cobrarme de otra manera.

-¿Cuál manera? –susurro mientras descansaba su cuerpo en los brazos del ruso y recobraba su respiración normal.

El ruso volvió a tocar la hombría del otro mientras comenzaba a reír como un niño pequeño que confesaría una travesura, al tiempo que delineaba la entrada del chino con sus dedos.

-Dejándome entrar en ti…

Yao levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con el por su maldita doctrina? ¿Es que era tan perfecta que tenía un precio tan alto? Bueno, quizá no era "tan alto", la pura verdad era que las acciones de Russia ya le habían calentado bastante, y que no le dejara terminar y venirse como se debe le había molestado. Tenía miedo, tenía que aceptarlo, también temía por el dolor por el cual sufriría, pero…cuantas ganas se le habían despertado al ver al ruso frotar su pecho contra el suyo y masturbarle y besarle de esa manera…

-S-solo…no seas muy brusco aru…-le contesto por fin resignado mientras trataba de entender por qué se le antojaba tanto hacerlo con el ruso.

-¡si, lo prometo daaa!- le dijo entusiasmado con su habitual sonrisa mientras se desnudaba por completo y volvía a arrojarse sobre el chino.

Yao por fin lo miró totalmente desnudo a la tenue luz de la vela, y por un momento se arrepintió de la opción que había elegido. Sonrojado comprobó que la capital de Rusia era grande, y como bien lo sospechaba aquel joven" grande era igual a dolor". Trato de cerrar los ojos, tragó saliva y se abrazó al ruso mientras sentado en su regazo, el ruso ya comenzaba a volverle a calentar.

Iván empujo violentamente a Yao sobre el colchón, que con tal fuerza reboto sobre la mullida cama, El soviético comenzó a besarle y lamerle en todo el cuerpo, todo cuando sus ojos y lengua pudieran acceder, bajo por su vientre y al fin llego ante el miembro del chino.

Yao lo miro sonrojado, lo quería, quería que hiciese eso que tanto sospechaba y quería desde hace un rato.

Russia primero lamió el capital de China mientras que con sus dedos le acariciaba delicadamente su entrada, se levanto por un momento para ver como el chino comenzaba a gemir y cerrar el puño en las cobijas, Iván sonrió y volvió a los suyo, se lo metió de lleno a la boca y lo comenzó a degustar y morder ligeramente a cuanto su imaginación daba. Por fin, Yao se arqueo, viniéndose inevitablemente. Iván dejó que pasara, era lo que necesitaba para él y Yao. Tomó la esencia de China con las manos al momento en subía de nuevo a su boca y lo besaba, mientras que con sus manos se daba el trabajo de usar aquel líquido para humedecer la entrada del chino y su propio miembro. Yao detuvo el beso, comenzó a respirar lo mejor que pudo, y mirar con los ojos entrecerrados y cansados lo que el ruso hacía con su semilla.

-Bueno, solo relájate y no grites mucho, no quiero despertar a mis hermanas o a Lituania, o a ninguno de los que viven en esta casa ¿daa?- le dijo Iván mientras tomaba las piernas asiáticas y se las ponía sobre los hombros, al tiempo que tomaba la cadera del cansado chino que solo se dejaba guiar por el rubio.

Después del placer que el ruso ya le había dado y algo satisfecho, el chino hubiera dado todo por recatarse de su elección, ahora los nervios le dominaban y el tamaño de Moscú no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarlo. Un agudo dolor lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta el ruso ya luchaba por meterse en su delgado y delicado cuerpo.

-De-detente…¡me duele!

-Te-te dije que no gritaras – le contesto Iván al momento que ponía su rostro en el cuello de chino mientras batallaba con su estrecha entrada y aumentaba su respiración- ma-maldición, jeje, estas bastante estrecho…

-¡Ca-cállate! ¡Ya no! ¡Me estas desgarrando las entrañas!- grito el chino que le jalaba el cabello al rubio en un intento por que aquel hombre se saliera de su interior, de un momento a otros, la excitación se le había ido.

Por fin, y a pesar de la pequeña entrada y la gran Moscú, Iván por fin logro entrar en él, descansó un rato en lo que se acostumbraba a la estreches de Yao y que, de alguna manera, Yao también se acostumbrara, le beso mientras veía los ojos un tanto húmedos de Yao por el dolor que Russia le causaba, lamió sus lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Querido Yao, al menos Lituania no es tan estrecho que tú ¿sabes? Creo que cambiare de favorito…

-I-idiota, me estas matando…-le pudo susurrar adolorido al oído. Se quedo quieto en lo que él también se acostumbraba a la Invasión Rusa, cerró los ojos y respiro para relajar su cuerpo como en las artes marciales hubiera hecho, después comenzó a mostrar una ligera sonrisa mientras le arañaba fuertemente la espalda a Iván en son de venganza.

-Detente… –le aconsejo Iván.

-No…-le susurro al oído mientras pasaba su lengua por su oído.

-Veo que ya te repusiste -le contestó Iván en el tono más temido dentro de la URSS, el tono que hacía cuando había muchísimo frio, cuando no ganaban una guerra o inclusive cuando en la florería ya no habían girasoles.-Pues bien, sigamos -le dijo al momento en que comenzaba con la estocadas.

El chino grito de improvisto al sentir el dolor de repente, se aferro a la espalda de Iván, la cual ya no arañaba, si no todo lo contrario, acariciaba con el mayor cariño que podía refleja en ese momento.

El ruso comenzó a soltar unas cuantas carcajadas infantiles, le gustaban esos juegos, le gustaba que se portaran rebeldes y que al final le suplicaran piedad ¿no había hecho lo mismo con Lituania? Si podía recordar cuando ese hombre llego a él, tan desecho y débil que sintió algo de piedad, pero recordó que cuando él era pequeño nadie sentía lastima por él, por eso tenían que sufrir, todos los que vinieran a él suplicando ayuda tenían que sufrir para pagar la deuda, era un trato justo ¿no?

Y con ese pensamiento y los gemido del chino en su oído, tomo los muslos del que se dejaba amar para sentarse y ponerlo sobre él, quería verle el rostro, su desgraciado rostro que mostraba dolor, un tierno e hipnotizanté dolor.

Yao abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la cara del ruso, sonrojada y húmeda de sudor que le miraba con una sonrisa siniestra. Ya no le dolía, al contrario, comenzaba a buscar de nuevo esas estocadas para sentir el toque de sensaciones que le brindaba el ruso. Sentado en su regazo como estaba ahora, podía besarle y lamer donde él quisiera. Le habló sobre lo pobre que se veía cuando era niño, lo débil que era cuando el ya era la nación más imponente de Asia, la lástima que le tenía, y los deseos de apoderarse de el cuando el otro apenas era un infante. Parloteo tantas cosas venidas del rencor y su creciente y nueva lujuria que no se daba cuenta de que era lo que realmente le decía.

Iván comenzó a reír cuando se entero sobre el deseo hacía el hace tanto tiempo mientras volvía a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, ambos sabían que debían terminar rápido con eso. Se abrazaron mientras el más alto bajaba una mano hacia el miembro del asiático, para volver a masturbarle y terminar cuanto antes.

Por fin, el chino arqueo la espalda, mientras el nombre del ruso salía de sus labios, se corrió en el vientre de ambos y en la mano del ruso, cansado, dejó caer sus brazos en los hombros del ruso, mientras esperaba que el otro terminara, no paso mucho, cuando sintió a la sustancia que lo llenaba y escurría por su espalda y en las cobijas, se dejo caer hacía atrás, para que el ruso descansara sobre él, aun dentro del chino.

-Ya, de-déjame, sal de mi…-le susurro con la mirada entrecerrada y los labios abiertos mientras volvía a controlar su respiración.

-No…quiero seguir dentro de ti querido Yao…

Yao cerró los ojos, le dolía la espalda, la boca, la vela aun iluminaba, trató de incorporarse aun con el ruso que dormitaba sobre él, vio las sabanas manchadas de sangre y humedad, la ropa en el suelo y un silencio doloroso, suspiro y dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón.

-Yao…

-¿Qué quieres aru? –Dijo el asiático que comenzaba a acariciar la espalda blanca que estaba sobre él.

-Ya eres socialista…

* * *

*Нет : No


End file.
